


【OS】26字母挑战之鉴情师

by Eve_Ranko



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 智翔, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Summary: 设定灵感来源 蝉女 漫画
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> 设定灵感来源 蝉女 漫画

「翔くん想要学会说话吗？」

假装漫不经心地提出这个方案，一边观察着对方的反应一边把刚画好的画收回帐篷，后者跟着他一起进去，大野智坐在垫子上习惯性地把人抱怀里，下巴放在他肩上。怀里的人僵住，像是终于反应过来大野说了什么，激动地转过去拼命点着头，慌慌张张捡起一片枫叶在上面涂涂画画，大野智有些好笑地看着他这么激动的样子，心里第无数次闪过对方好可爱的想法。

「想要学会说智的名字」

「诶？最开始学说话不用先试试其他的字吗？比如说翔くん自己的名字。」嘴上这么说，心里却一点也不希望面前的人反悔，两个人的名字里都有さ行的发音，当然是他的名字更好学一点。

大野智为自己不正经的想法找了个丝毫没有说服力的理由。

所以当看到樱井翔毫不犹豫点头表示不换的时候没能忍住，眯起眼睛ふふ笑出声，没有再拒绝并趁着对方离开他怀里乖巧正坐在他面前的空隙把刚才被涂涂画画的叶子收起来放进小册子里。

「那翔くん跟我一起念，さーとーしー。」嘴上做着夸张的动作，将每个音都拉长希望能靠这样直接教会对方。

「唔唔…あーおーいー…あ、あーー」迟迟发不出想要的声音，樱井翔的眉头皱成一团，嘴张得大大的也发不出さ音，正坐的姿势有些崩坏，左右摇晃着上半身有些气急败坏地盯着头顶。

「ふふ，翔くん慢慢来。」樱井翔的样子委屈极了，仿佛整个人都耸拉下来一点没有最开始那股兴奋劲，嘴巴还翘得老高像是在索…咳，正经点。

「要不…翔くん试试把这个含着用舌头抵住？」伸到樱井翔面前的是大野智的手指。

看到手指的瞬间只是迷茫地眨了眨眼，下一秒便把对方食指第一节含入嘴里用舌头舔舔指腹，歪着头继续发出低沉的唔唔声，无辜的表情像是真的不知道自己在做什么一样，让在这瞬间心生邪念脸颊发烫的大野智突然有了罪恶感。

干咳一声赶紧把手指抽出来，果然还是用其他东西代替一下吧。这么想着的大野智从包里掏出一只毛笔，用纸巾把笔杆擦干净横着放到樱井翔嘴边。

「大概还是这个比较方便。」大野智看着樱井翔把笔杆咬在嘴里点点头，强行让自己的注意力放到教人说话上面，「对对，然后用舌头表面抵住笔杆…翔くん你再试试第一个音？さーー」

「…さ…！！」勉强学会第一个音的樱井翔突然又有了精神，看着面前的人，眼神不免有些骄傲像是在寻求夸奖一样，大野也不吝啬眯起眼睛笑着对他称赞。

「不愧是翔くん，能学这么快很厉害哦。」得到夸奖的樱井更加来劲，含着笔杆不停地练习着さ音，发音也逐渐变标准偶尔还能听到他变着音发出来。

「翔くん，要不要试试把笔拿出来？」大野凑过去，不等回答率先把笔拿出来，看着亮晶晶的笔杆沉默一会儿才拿出手帕擦干净，如果仔细看还能发现上面有浅浅的牙痕。

大概是不太适应突然咬着的东西被取走，樱井翔用手按摩几下嘴周围的肌肉，伸出舌头绕着嘴唇舔一圈，又做了几次刚才发音的动作找找感觉，这才卯足了劲准备好发音。

「は…s、さー」

「啊、不愧是翔くん，真的做出来了！」大野智感觉他上次这么激动还是在钓到稀有鱼的时候，不对，说不定这次比之前的都要兴奋，大概这就是自己教出的学生有所成就的感受吧。

看着蹦跶出帐篷外对着地上的花花草草用不同音调说着さささ的樱井翔不免感到有些好笑，慈爱的目光还没来得及收回就猛然对上樱井的双眸，后者笑着对他挥挥手。

「さーおーいー」

……听听，叫这么大声还有回音呢。

大野智看着早已变黑的天空深刻地感受到了教书老师们的不易，如果不是他以前在电视上偶然看过怎么修正这几个字怕是也没有这么容易教樱井说话。

虽然叫错他名字的翔くん也好可爱。

「さーささーささーさー」

樱井翔的热情不减，还在不停地说刚学会的音，大野智听到这有节奏感的发音甚至怀疑他是在编曲。

「翔くん？」有些不好意思地打断他，明明自己没做错却为什么在两人对上目光后有种在扼杀别人热情的错觉。

「今天先休息，明天继续？」好在樱井并没有多想，和往常一样和他一起钻入被窝，整个人抱着他的手臂，喉咙深处还在小声哼哼不知名的歌曲，「翔くん晚安。」

一个吻落在人额头上。

樱井翔抬头看向柔软触感的来源，眨眨眼睛没懂这个动作的意义，只知道大概不是坏事，抬起头学着大野的样子在他下巴上猛亲一口留下浅浅的水印。

大野智听到怀里的人哼哼唧唧只能勉强从音调里听出来那是在对他道晚安。

梦中，大野智见樱井翔迟迟学不会自己的名字，几乎有了想要回城市将自己的名字改为さおい的冲动。


	2. Bond

到约定时间，樱井翔踩着点到达车站并给大野智发了张定位和自己的自拍，消息旁边的未读变成已读，正欲发条消息问对方在哪，身旁响起温和又有些慵懒的声音。

「是翔子さん？」

樱井翔顺着声音看过去——

是几根头毛。

樱井不着痕迹地把目光往下移，和比他矮了不止一星半点的人对视，点点头。

「智くん？」

他看到面前的男人点点头，软糯糯的笑容丝毫不减，露出可爱的小虎牙，脸上的肉堆成两团看起来像棉花糖，让他忍不住有想要戳的冲动。

两人并排大街上有一搭没一搭地聊着最近各自生活中发生地琐事，对方会因为他的发言发出腼腆的ふふ笑声，樱井翔时不时往旁边看去观察大野，虽然对方至今还没什么特别的表现，但这才是第一次见面，发展太快也就没意思了。

不过…樱井在一开始就注意到对方的打扮…不得不说，普通过头了。

和他精心打扮过的样子完全不同，大野智穿着休闲的白衬衫和随处可见的蓝色牛仔裤，头发大概是最用心的地方，但也只不过是有好好梳理，看不出来有特意为今天做特别的发型。反观自己，白色蕾丝的小衬衫加上深蓝色的短裙，因为害怕走光还故意穿上白色长袜，唯一失算的大概就是白色短靴，由于有高跟导致两人的身高差更为明显，大野智要是想看他都得仰起头。

可恶，穿平跟就完美了。樱井翔在心里暗自后悔，但自己这怎么看都像是好好打扮了一番！万一被认为功利心太强，和其他痴女一样从此以后被拒绝交往那可就麻烦了，虽然现阶段看起来对方没有这样的想法。

提前到达画展现场的两人从后门进去，大野智将门票交给工作人员换来一张写着staff的胸牌交给樱井翔。

「欸——原来这位就是大野さん之前提过的女朋友吗？」路过的工作人员有些惊讶地看向樱井翔，「女朋友同意来画展真是太好了，之前…」

「我和大野くん可不是那种关系哦，」抢在大野开口前打消工作人员的误会，为了制造距离感还故意用只在最开始才用过的生疏称谓，「我们只是普通的朋友而已。」

丝毫没有介意工作人员在听见他的话后突然变得有些微妙的眼神，像是发现什么不得了的秘密一样，友好地对人挥挥手表示再见，樱井拉起大野的手顺着路标往画展现场走去。

因为提前到达，不算大的会场里只有他们两人，安静地在一个个作品面前走过，偶尔会有那么几个作品让樱井翔停下脚步和大野智讨论，时间一点点在沉默中度过，在发现已经有人开始进场后两人拉近距离压低了讨论的声音，大野隐约能闻到对方的香水，和他本人一样，宛如暖阳的味道。

「这些小泥人也是智くん自己捏的？」展示柜里整整齐齐地放着一排小泥人，里面的人物和他的画一样展示出作者天马行空般的想象力，每个人物的造型都经过精心设计制造出一种平衡感，即使是樱井翔这样在艺术这方面不太了解的人也能感受到对方的厉害之处。

「嗯，最近正好沉迷于做泥人所以就趁着有时间多做了几个放在这里作为展示，」大野智看到面前的人对他的作品毫不掩饰的喜爱感到有点害羞，揉揉鼻尖有些不好意思地开口，「翔子さん如果喜欢的话等这次回去后我做个和翔子さん形象一样的泥人送给你怎么样？」

「诶、可以吗？！我会满怀感激收下的！」樱井翔从展示台上抬起头，原本就很大的双眼瞪得圆圆的，像是铺了一层亮粉般，闪闪发光地看向大野，随即又像是想到什么情绪瞬间低落下去，「…可是智くん的女朋友不会介意吗？」

「啊…她的话没关系，反正她对我这方面的东西也不怎么关心。」大野智皱起眉头，显然是不想在这个话题上继续讨论下去，「周围人开始多起来了，虽然我不怎么露脸但如果被发现还是不太好，翔子さん等会儿还有什么安排吗？」

樱井翔看了眼手表，时间才过去两个小时，作为约会来说也太短了点，还好他昨天有好好做攻略，反正现在时间还早可以稍微去附近逛逛街，之后再去吃晚饭，如果能把人拐回家是最好的，不行也不用强求，以后机会还多得是。

「现在时间还算早，智くん有时间的话，这附近我知道有很不错的甜食店要一起去吗？」

大野智点点头算是同意，反正这之后也没什么事，和樱井翔在一起的时间让他也完全感觉不到和其他女生在一起时的那种束缚感，两个小时好像瞬间就过去了，几乎是没有犹豫就答应下来。

「欢迎——翔子さん好久不见，还是和往常一样？」店员熟络地和樱井翔打招呼，拿起托盘和夹子准备帮他拿蛋糕。

「啊、等等，今天少一点，少一点就够了！」樱井用眼神示意身旁的大野智，要是暴露他平时都会把几乎所有蛋糕都点一遍不知道会不会形象破裂，店员露出了然的笑容为他选了几个热量较低的，「智くん要点什么吗？」

「唔…那翔子さん平时点的剩下几个帮我拿一下吧。」用ふふ的笑声回复樱井呆然的眼神，在看到几乎每个品种都被放到托盘上时又露出无奈的笑容，甚至开始怀疑他们能不能吃完这么多。

大野智坐在樱井翔对面，只吃了两三个便把注意力放到樱井翔身上，他看到对方把嘴里用蛋糕塞得满满的，脸上一直挂着无比满足的表情，像是在咩咩叫一样地说着好吃，大野第一次发现原来看别人吃甜食也可以这么有趣，默默地把自己托盘里的也推过去。

「智くん？吃、吃不下的话…」有些不好意思说出后半句，樱井翔脸颊有些泛红地用眼神瞟向对面托盘里的蛋糕，直到看到对方微笑着点头才三两下吃掉自己的，又把大野智那盘摆在面前。

到最后，虽然大部分都是大野智出钱结果几乎都被樱井翔扫光。

「啊——满足了，智くん多谢款待。」樱井翔坐在椅子上揉揉稍微鼓起来的肚子，虽然看不懂大野智撑着下巴对他露出的笑容是什么意思但看起来大概应该没对自己的形象造成什么不良影响…果然还是要把一吃美食就忘乎所以这个坏习惯改掉，「为了补偿，要不等会去我工作的酒吧，我可以帮智くん调酒。」

「原来翔子さん是调酒师？感觉是和翔子さん的气质很搭配的工作，不过我对酒吧那种地方…」说实话人太多的地方他都不太想去。

「我家也可以。」樱井翔努力让自己的声音不要太激动，总算要说出今天的最终目的他快紧张死了，闭着眼睛都能听到自己的心跳声，嘟嘟嚷嚷发出邀请，「虽然品种不算多但工具都是齐全的所以如果智くん不嫌弃…」

「那就去翔子さん家看看吧。」

令樱井翔没想到的是对面的人竟然会答应得这么爽快，白费了他昨天为这件事打的两三页草稿。

什么嘛，果然男人都是一个样，即使面前这个看起来单纯的人也是，花心大猪蹄子。


	3. Chemical

樱井翔原本以为，把大野智叫到家里来，虽然本就不准备发生什么，但也应该会让他们的关系进一步发展——

然而谁来告诉他现在正坐在吧台对面醉醺醺对他吐苦水的人到底是谁啊？！三个小时过去还一直在说关于他和女朋友之间的情感问题，这和他平日的工作有什么区别？哦，有，平时都是女生在抱怨今天变成了男生，还有一般一两个小时就会结束的抱怨延长成三个小时。

这区别可真大。

「…家里人提出订婚后她也没太开心的样子。」不，这只是因为没有安全感。

「而且她从来都没关心过我的画作，发在网上的漫画没看过，邀请她去画展也每次都拒绝，果然是不喜欢我做这方面的工作吧。」这大概是一种名为距离感和因为认为配不上你而导致的挫败感引起的误会，毕竟那位女生从远处看就能感受到她冒发出来的不自信气场，那气场在樱井当天走近后就变得更加浓郁了。

和往常在酒吧一样，樱井翔对这种当局者迷旁观者清的情况没有提出任何建议，对他来说这种感情方面的问题应该是由情侣两人解决，他作为旁观者只要听听他们对恋人的不满，偶尔发出赞同的声音，这样就足够了。

「总感觉和翔子さん的话什么都能说，是因为喝酒发生化学反应了？」就算你这么说我也一点都不会感到开心哦，不如说希望你能停止这个话题比较好。

「果然和我在一起只是凑合过日子吧，翔子さん你认为呢？」…不不不，这种事情你别问我你去给我问当事人啊！！

樱井翔选择不为此作答，搅动着鸡尾酒的手不由自主加重力度，啪嗒一声——

用来调酒的杯子破开，虽然只有一条长长的缝但里面的酒一滴滴地流出来，樱井看着那条裂痕陷入沉默。

真丢人，做了这么久的调酒师竟然还会因为搅拌太用力把杯子弄破，真丢人。

上次弄破杯子都是刚学调酒那会的事了。樱井翔一边想着一边本着不能浪费的原则把酒倒入酒杯里一口喝掉，嗯，真难喝。

「智くん，我送你回家？」把碎的杯子丢掉，剩下的道具放洗碗池内，目光挪到那个趴在吧台上已经快睡着的男人身上，没有收到回答让他戳了戳对方肩膀，「智くん还没告诉我地址，这样我送不了你哦。」然而回答他的只有平静的呼吸声。

呵，原来已经睡着了。

完蛋。樱井翔看到自己脑海内正浮现出这两个大字，明晃晃的，似乎在提醒他今晚做的全是令他后悔莫及的决定。

走到吧台对面把酒杯冲对方手里拿走，隐约能听到他嘴里好像还咕哝着自己没醉还能继续喝的发言，樱井翔毫无形象地翻了个白眼，架起男人的手臂往客房移动。好不容易把人安放到床上盖上被子，回到厨房看到乱七八糟的用具就感到头疼，食指揉揉太阳穴耐着性子把东西都收拾好，环视一圈被整理得干干净净的吧台樱井表示他只想睡觉，不过在那之前，为了不暴露自己的真实性别和身份还有很多准备工作要做…

樱井翔又一次后悔起来今天的决定。

回到卧室，从衣柜最里面拿出一个箱子，掏出一条丝绸的深红睡裙，拽着裙子的手上青筋凸起，能明显看出本人用多大的力气拿着手里的裙子。樱井满脸不情愿，脸上的表情和吃完香菜一样皱成一团，脚步沉重地走进浴室，洗漱完后换上睡裙，看着镜子里的自己只想快点结束这个委托回归日常。

大概是一整天的活动下来太费体力，又或是情绪波动太大，樱井翔连门都忘记锁上，在头沾到枕头的瞬间陷入熟睡。

在后来他才发现这晚自己的粗心大意是多大的错误。

大野智迷迷糊糊睁开双眼看到自己在陌生的环境里，大脑花了几分钟的时间才反应过来自己昨晚喝醉不小心睡着，现在大概是在翔子家。

头因为酒精的缘故还在隐隐作痛，还好前一天晚上有适量喝水，这才让他还有力气爬起来，身上除了外套被脱下，剩下的衣服和昨天穿的一样，看来是直接被扔到床上就没再管了。

虽然心情有些微妙，但该有的礼节还是不能丢，而且在一个女孩子家一直住着也不太好，最好是能早点离开。大野智凭着昨晚参观的记忆找到樱井翔的房间，小声敲了敲门没听到回复。

「翔子さん？」虽然知道这样随便打开女孩子的房门有点不太好，不过锁上的可能性很…没锁。

大野盯着被转到底的门把手一时间推进去也不是放手也不是，稍微把门推开一个缝


	4. Discover

ほお——原来是这样。大野智看着手里已经被解锁的手机，上面显示的是来自自己女友发给樱井翔的消息。果然面部解锁没有指纹安全，完全不用触碰对方就打开了手机，也多亏樱井睡颜和睡姿成反对比让他解锁丝毫不费力。

用有史以来最快的速度阅读完两人从交易开始时到现在的短信，又把刚收到那条消息划为未读将手机放回原处，轻手轻脚地退出卧室回到客房，假装什么都没发生般躺在床上。

自己好像发现了什么不得了的秘密，该怎么办呢…一下子获得的信息太多又整理不过来，虽然刚才在卧室里面好像很冷静的样子但实际上脑子已经乱成一团对现在的状况也好像理解又不能理解的样子。

啊啊，话是这么说，如果把对象变成其他人他大概会现在就回家和人断掉联系，然后和女朋友分手也说不定，虽然如果是别人他或许不会在这里过夜。但是翔子さん呢？

不讨厌和对方一起相处的时间，不如说还挺享受的，不会感觉自己的私人空间被侵犯，任何话题都能聊得起来，明明只相处一个月不到却可以像是认识很久的亲友一样聊天。可以说是总算找到一个能交心的好友的感觉吧，毕竟别人时常因为他话太少不知道怎么和他相处，甚至被误解为遥不可及的高冷冰山…跳过无关紧要的话题，重点是他不愿意就这样断开联系，如果现在拆穿指不定对方从此与他老死不相往来——

这种事情以后还是少想点比较好，心脏疼得慌。那么这件事就先假装不知道，等关系差不多的时候再戳穿，毕竟他从一开始便是受害者，反击的权利是有的，对吧？

「咚咚咚」

「智くん？」敲门声伴随着熟悉的声音传入耳朵，之前还以为樱井的声音只是有点沙哑，大野智这才知道原来是因为男扮女声，他含含糊糊回了一句，假装自己刚被吵醒的样子，「抱歉把你吵醒了，我先出去买点早餐，等会吃完我送你回家。」

门外的人像是很急的样子，一连串匆忙的脚步声刚消停没多久巨大的哐当声回响在房内，表露出当事人的心情有多烦躁。

这里也难怪，毕竟委托人一大早就发消息过来表示要见樱井，吃早饭的时间也没给，连地点都连带消息一起发送，难道是昨天画展的事暴露了？大野智事不关己似地想，虽然有考虑过跟在后面，但被发现的话还是挺麻烦的，各种意义上。

大约半小时后坐在客厅沙发上刷手机的大野智听到门锁转动的声音，顺着看过去无视樱井脸上还未收回去的不耐烦，普通地打招呼。

「 翔子さん欢迎回来。」

「啊，智くん已经起来啦。」看到大野的瞬间樱井翔收回之前的表情，好像什么都没发生一样晃晃手中的便利袋，「抱歉，排队花了点时间。」

「没关系，我也刚起来。」大野走过去帮樱井把袋子里的东西放到餐桌上，没拆穿对方的谎言。

早餐后樱井翔开车将大野智送回家，目送对方在楼梯间消失他才掉头回家。

正如大野智看到的消息，樱井翔一大早气冲冲地出门的确是去见了他女友，也就是委托人。刚起床就发现自己一整天的计划被打乱，有些烦躁地到约定的咖啡厅，对方不仅一句道歉没说还直接张口对他破口大骂，最后竟然直接要求把委托改成找出劈腿的证据，不等他答应便大步离开。

樱井很清楚，这情况一般是原本就没什么感情，只是希望获得男方赔偿，这种事情没什么明文规定说不允许，只是看个人意愿。这也不是樱井第一次收到这样的委托，不过往常的话受害者都是富二代，像大野智这样小有名气的画家，本身大概也没什么存款，还要被现女友这么坑一波，想想还挺可怜的，甚至让他有一瞬间想要说出真相。

至于那位委托人今天为何跟吃炸药一样，只能说昨天保密工作没做好，竟然在车站被人看到，甚至尾随到画展，最后在蛋糕店实在看不下去了才离开。这是后来和二宫和也通话才了解到的，对此樱井翔非常怀疑那位委托人是不是知道那天有画展所以提前在车站蹲人，毕竟画展不是秘密，在大野智的个人网站上还有张几乎占满整面屏幕的宣传画。

在樱井翔到家的同时手机收到消息的铃声响起来，生怕又是委托人无理取闹的消息，樱井翔做足了心理准备，闭上眼深呼吸几口气才解锁手机。

是大野智发过来的，「翔子さん，抱歉刚回家就给你发消息，下周就是夏日祭了，要一起去吗？」结尾一如既往附加了意义不明的四叶草表情。

…大野智，送人头就这么让你开心吗？！


	5. Escalation

虽说心理上更愿意帮助大野智，但毕竟已经接了委托，要是现在退出不止是他，公司信誉也会受到影响。别说委托金，本就不多的奖金大概也会被扣掉…说不定连带下几次的委托金都要被没收。算清利弊，樱井翔把无关紧要的想法丢到脑后，掏出衣柜里的浴衣站在柜子前比了又比，最后挑中一件红底色和樱花花纹的。

刚好门铃在这时响了起来，几乎每次接受任务都会被邀请去参加祭典或者烟花大会，即使如此他也没能学会怎么自己穿浴衣。门口站着的是二宫和也，等樱井把一早准备好的钱交到手上二宫才进开始动作。

「我说翔さん，你也该学会怎么自己穿浴衣了吧？」轻车熟路地为人套上浴衣系好腰带，整个过程没超过五分钟，「就连新人们都全学会了哦。」

「之前Nino不也有看到让我自己穿的结果吗，女性的浴衣太麻烦了，真希望这些人别再邀请我去这种活动。」樱井翔小声嘀咕自己的不满，套上早已准备好的假发又对着镜子做出几个可爱的表情整理情绪。

「好了，别抱怨快走吧，我也该回去了。」二宫和也已经穿好鞋子，站在玄关等房屋的主人，没多久对方便拿着小包出现在他面前。

「我们走…吧…」樱井翔打开大门发现外面站着一个男人，手放在门铃上应该是正准备按，双方无言对视只持续了几秒。

「咚」樱井在大野智反应过来之前关上门，脸上慌慌张张的样子让二宫挑起眉头。

「怎么了？」还不等他弄清楚怎么回事，门铃不合时宜地响起，这个时候会来找樱井翔的应该只有一个人，「…不是吧…」

所以事情为什么又往奇怪的方向发展了？三人站在门口，樱井翔只能感觉到诡异，虽然也不是有什么特别的关系，但不知为何就是有一种出轨被发现的错觉…樱井暗自叹气，自从接下这个委托就没有任何事往他期待的方向发展过，不说委托人的无理取闹，就连检情对象也不按常理出牌，说好的在会场附近等怎么突然跑他家里来？

「——总之就是这样，我是来给我家员工发放工资的，那么先告辞了。」不等另外两人回复，二宫和也先一步离开令人尴尬的现场。

樱井翔有些慌张地和大野智对上目光，对方只是保持暖暖的微笑更让他不知道该怎么开口。

「ふふ…翔子ちゃん怎么一副害怕我吃了你的样子？」率先打破沉默的是大野智，脸上笑眯眯的表情从一开始就没变过，「工资也拿到了，翔子ちゃん还不准备走？」

樱井翔这才注意到面前的人不知何时把称呼也换成更亲密的叫法，应该是相信二宫刚才的说辞了，他只能这么相信，毕竟大野看起来不怎么在意，再继续这个话题下去对他也没好处。

樱井点点头，把房门锁好便挽上对方手臂一起前往祭典。

已经沉浸在祭典氛围中的樱井翔早把之前的事忘得一干二净，拉着大野智把每种小吃都试了个遍。

「智くん，你试试这个…这个也好好吃，还有这个…」

「翔子ちゃん…」大野智有些不好意思地看着一次又一次被塞在自己嘴前的食物，虽然都只吃过几口但也已经很多，他不由得向樱井翔的肚子看去，甚至怀疑那里面是不是有个无底洞，「我真的已经吃不下了…」大概是真的希望樱井翔放过自己，连声音都变得有些撒娇的意味。

脸皱成一团的智くん好像个委屈的面包。看着对方委屈的表情樱井翔脑子里不由自主地冒出这样的想法，三两下解决掉手中的东西牵上大野的手走去下个店铺。

……

大野智手上抱着大大小小的玩偶，一时也说不出自己是后悔还是什么样的心情，只是看到对方站在一个个店铺前玩游戏好像也挺不错，至少胃被放过了。

「智くん智くん，你看我赢了！」樱井翔又拿过来一个刚刚玩游戏赢得的毛绒玩偶。

受到樱井眼神的驱使，大野勉强空出一只手在玩偶头上揉了揉，目光却是落在对方的头顶，记忆飘回不久前他发现樱井翔真实身份的那个早上，因为睡相太差导致头毛蓬起来乱糟糟的，至今不止一次后悔没有趁机揉一把，莫名地认为那那触感会比手里的毛绒玩具还要柔软…可惜现在是樱井戴的是假发。

「智くん真的没有什么想玩的？」樱井翔有些不好意思地看向完全被他当作搬运工的男人，虽然一开始就问过也被说放开心去玩，但不知不觉这么长时间过去了，大野只是在旁边带着温柔的笑容看着他，心底还是忍不住感到一丝愧疚。明明是两人一起来的，他却独自一人沉浸在祭典的气氛里，不知不觉中竟然忘记委托的事情，变成单纯地在享受吃喝玩乐。

樱井站在旁边观察被他强行拉到店铺面前慢悠悠丢着飞镖的大野，不仅让自己不经意间忘掉任务，而且说好的只是娱乐玩过结果几乎每次都能扔到高分的三倍区，差点被当作专程去砸场子的职业玩家。

大野智，真是个可怕的男人，早点完成任务不要和他继续扯上关系比较好。樱井翔再次确定了这个想法，顺便用手接过对方为他赢得的毛绒绒的抱着瓜子的仓鼠玩偶。

「翔子ちゃん，陪我去个地方？」

这还是今晚大野对他提的第一个要求当然没有理由拒绝，对方获得同意后便拉上他的手一起慢跑穿过人群，之后又不知爬了多少层台阶，停下脚步，两人喘着粗气躺在草地上休息。

总算是恢复过来一点体力，樱井翔才想起自己现在的形象实在不太适合就这样躺在地上，连忙站起来拍拍身上的泥土，目光接触到刚才来的方向不禁停下手上的动作愣在原处。

刚才他们还身处祭典之中感受不到那边的热闹，现在在神社附近，虽然也不是完全没人但明显和下面形成两个不同的世界，祭典里的风景一览无余，偶尔会有一两对情侣经过朝林子深处走…这个念头还是在这里打住比较好。

「智くん带我来这里干什么？」

「嗯——先别想那么多，翔子ちゃん过来坐下。」大野智看了一眼时间，脱下身上的外套铺在草地上。

「诶——什么什么，有惊喜？」没有回答樱井的意思，大野只是将目光投向远处，无奈只好顺着人的视线看过去，刚好一道光亮冲上天空炸开，几秒后烟花的声音才传过来，沉浸在祭典里面的鲜少有人注意到远处的动静，只有几个小孩子好奇地看着天空。

「花火？」

「ふふふ…厉害吧？前两天来踩点偶然发现的，这里刚好能看到海边的烟火大会。」樱井翔转过头看到大野智带着骄傲的表情令人想要笑出声，竟然忍不住觉得面前这人还挺可爱。

远处的花火一个接一个在空中炸开，樱井的肩膀突然一沉，转过头发现大野智正枕在他肩上，「智くん？」他们两个是不是角色反了？虽然以身高来说他不太可能靠在对方身上。

大野轻轻发出一声鼻音没有要移开的意思，想到今晚把人拉着玩了好几个小时，樱井翔也不好意思让他起来，调整了下姿势便不再乱动。两人在无言中将手握一起，即使目光没有放在对方身上也能发觉到空气里的一丝暧昧，樱井心里燃起希望，说不定今晚可以结束这一切。

注意到烟火的人多了起来，虽然还有很多在享受祭典，但不少带着孩子的家庭也因为抵不住小孩的要求，为了看花火开始往他们的方向移动。不知不觉中他们周围也开始聚集起人，大多数都带有小孩，似乎年轻人更愿意享受祭典。

然而他们两个的进展在握手后丝毫没有进展。

「周围的人越来越多了啊…」樱井翔看了看大大小小的家庭，到处乱跑的小孩们将一直持续到刚才的安静打破，虽然不是很在意但刚才的气氛明显还不错，说不定他完美错过了完成委托的机会…往这方面想后心情还是无可奈何地有些不爽和失落。

「嗯，我们回去吧。」不等对方回答，大野智揉揉眼睛从草地上站起对他伸出手。

「诶？」樱井大脑还没转过来，后知后觉地握住对方的手，从地上被拉起后也没松手，「哦、哦…」

回家路上再无刚才的气氛，演戏演了一整晚，樱井翔抱着仓鼠玩偶躺在自己床上只能感到疲惫，有些挫败地盯着那一堆今天在祭典赢来的毛绒玩具，打算过两天拿回家送给自家妹妹。

之后两人虽然还有保持联系，不过樱井翔敏感地发现对方回复消息的频率逐渐变低不说，甚至话都变少了！长久以来的经验为他打响警钟，从未准过的第六感像是要证明什么似的，某一天大野智突然与他断开联系，无论是私信还是打电话都再无人回复。


End file.
